One Girl Army
by Slick McGee
Summary: Margarethe's sisters will not let her live out life with the same tormoil that they must endure. She is forced to leave home to seek out a new life.
1. Prologue

One Girl Army  
  
The usual stuff: I don't own the characters from Newies. That's Disney's thing. I do however own Slick McGee (Margarethe Konrad), Wilhelm Konrad, Claudia Konrad, Brigitte Konrad, and whoever else along the way that I decide to throw in. I will translate things that are in German right after they are written. Happy reading!  
  
Prologue:  
"Jetzt wollen wir okay sein, Willy?", (Now will we be okay, Willy?) The eight year old looked up at her brother seeking some words of comfort.  
  
"Yeah kid," he ruffled the child's brown curls, "Everything's gonna be alright from now on. No one's gonna mess with us ever again." At fourteen, Wilhelm Konrad was determined to make sure that his father wouldn't beat him or his sisters ever again.  
Margarethe seemed satisfied with that answer, but after a few moments of silence she sighed and looked up at her sister, whom was a year younger then Wilhelm, "Claudia, when are we gonna be in the city?"  
Claudia looked down and took Marga's hand, "Bald, sehr bald." (Soon, very soon)  
Marga pouted, "You said that a while ago, and we still aren't there." She grabbed the hand of her other sister Brigitte. Brigitte just smiled weakly. She was a quiet girl and quite nervous about leaving. Even though staying with their father might eventually cost one of them their lives, Brigitte was uncomfortable with change.  
The four children walked along together looking for a place to spend the night. A painful chapter in their lives was coming to a close and a new one was just about to begin. 


	2. Chapter 1

Margarethe woke up abruptly to a pounding on her bedroom door. She'd just gone to bed not so long ago. Why would someone be waking her up again? There was another pound on the door. It was followed by her brother's angry voice, "Wake up you lazy bitch!."  
With that Marga bolted from her bed and unlocked her door. It flew open and her brother stood there glaring at her, "Didn't I tell you nevah to lock dis f***ing door?!" Margarethe's eyes widened, "um...y-y-yes.", she stammered then bit down on her lip. She was in for it now. He threw an article of clothing at her, "Put dis on.", he growled. Margarethe picked up the fabric off the ground and examined it. It was a very revealing dress. It looked like something her sisters would wear to attract men. Her brother, Wilhelm, had forced her two older sisters, Claudia and Brigitte, into prostitution to support them all. Up until this point, she had never been forced to do so because she was too young. Wilhelm didn't think he could make any money off of a kid. Gawking at the dress in her hand, Margarethe knew that her brother didn't think of her as a little girl any longer.  
This is exactly what Margarethe and her sisters had feared. For the past year they had been trying everything to hide the fact that little Marga was growing up. She and her sisters tried every measure possible to hide it. They would bind up her developing bosom, keep her hair in pigtails, and make her wear loose clothing to hide her newly formed curves. Obviously Wilhelm would be fooled no more. Her eyes went from the dress back up to her brother. Tears began to form in her eyes, "Willy......." she pleaded.  
"NOW!" He bellowed and pulled the door shut. Time now seemed to move in slow motion. Margarethe wasn't sure whether put on the dress or just curl up into a fetal position and cry. She could hear her brother's voice in the next room talking to her sisters, "If she ain't out here in 2 minutes with that dress on then I'm goin' in dere and draggin' out heah by her hair! You bettah make damn sure dat she's got make up on. Lots of it. I don't need her looking like a damn kid no more. She's gotta earn her keep. I'm sick and tired of working my ass off to support all of you." Wilhelm was prone to say things like that, though he never worked. At least, not in any way that would be taxing on him. All he ever did was solicit his sisters to the most vile men in Harlem. Most of the time he wouldn't even go out to solicit them. He would send them off by themselves so that he could drink until he passed out. If the sisters came home at the end of the night empty handed, it resulted in a severe beating.  
As a final insult Margarethe heard him mutter, "Damn Magpie." Oh how she loathed being called that. It was the nickname that she was given as a child by her father. It was not meant to be endearing. It was derived from her mother's name, Maggie.  
Maggie hadn't wanted her first child. Nor did she want the second or third. A fourth child was just too much to bare. Not long after Margarethe's third birthday, Maggie ran off to pursue her dreams that had been shattered by her first pregnancy. Margarethe's father, Günther, blamed her for her mother's departure and gave her the nickname, "Magpie". He said that she had always been trouble, just like her mother. It didn't help that Marga bared a resemblance to her mother, as did her sisters.  
Margarethe tried to push everything out of her mind and regain composure. She knew that her brother wouldn't be patient any longer. She would have to join, "the family business", so to speak. Claudia and Brigitte tried to hold out on this as long as possible. It was not avoidable any longer. She quickly changed into the scandalous ensemble and opened her bedroom door. Her sisters were standing in the kitchen waiting for her. Margarethe bit her lip as was her custom when she was nervous. Wilhelm glowered at her, "It's about damn time Magpie." His attention focused on Claudia now, "Git her ready and have her working Walnut Street in 5 minutes. I'm going to the bar. It's about damn time I had a night off." He glared at Margarethe one last time before heading out to the front door. A few moments went by as the three sisters listened to Wilhelm's angry footsteps go down the hall of their run down apartment building.  
Claudia seemed to spring into action immediately, "Komm Marga." (Come Marga) Her voice was steady and calm as she spoke in German. She spoke in German every so often when she was trying to calm one of her siblings down. She had done so ever since Margarethe could remember. There was a time when they still lived with their father, that German was practically all any of them spoke.  
Claudia grabbed her baby sister by the arm and dragged her back to the room she had just exited. Marga could hear Brigitte whimpering in the other room. Claudia hastily grabbed an old satchel from under Margarethe's bed. She started opening up drawers and shoving whatever articles of clothing she could into the satchel. Margarethe's mind was spinning. What on earth was happening?  
"Was bist du machen?" (What are you doing?), she asked. "Du musst gehen." (You must go) Claudia answered as she continued to pack Margarethe's satchel, "Gehe?" (Go?) Margarethe inquired, "Gehe ich wo?" (Go where?) This was too much to take in at once. Claudia reached for the doll that was on Margarethe's bed. She had sewn it for her years ago. She gingerly grazed it's surface with her fingers. Her face was turned from her younger sister, "I can't let you......" there was a long pause. It seemed that Claudia was loosing her composure. This was a rarity, "You gotta leave. You won't be a whore. I'm not gonna let that happen to you."  
  
She slowly turned to face her young sister whom she had practically raised. There was no practically about it. Claudia had raised Margarethe and Brigitte. She'd taken care of the two of them after their mother had left them, even before she'd left. She couldn't save Brigitte from Wilhelm's distorted nature. There was no way she would let that same fate befall Margarethe.  
Margarethe could see tears in Claudia's eyes. The whimpers of Brigitte in the next room had turned to sobs. Suddenly everything became clear to her. She knew exactly what was going on, "No! I can't leave you! Where would I go?! Wilhelm would kill you!" Margarethe started to cry. She couldn't leave Claudia and Brigitte. Once Wilhelm found out he'd kill them for sure.  
Claudia shook her head, "Brigitte and I planned dis a long time ago. We kept you as long as we could. Please undastand.", Claudia pleaded, "We love you so much.", her voice was started to waver again. She took a deep breath trying desperately to convey all of this to Margarethe as quickly as possible, "You're gonna run away, live in a boarding house, and get a job in a factory. We'll tell Willy that you ran away. We've practiced da whole story ovah and ovah again. We know exactly what we are gonna say. Marga, you gotta get out of Harlem." She had regained some of her composure now. She had to be strong so that Margarethe would understand. Her voice grew stern, "Margarethe you must go. There's no time for cryin' now. It's time ta be brave. You're gonna have a bettah life." Marga began to back herself into the corner. She shook her head and her whole body started to tremble.  
Claudia closed her eyes momentarily trying to figure out what would get Margarethe to go. She took another deep breath and turned back to the bed. She grabbed Margarethe's doll and stuffed it into the satchel. She unfastened the locket she was wearing and took a small purse from her apron. She placed the locket in the purse and put the purse in the satchel, "Da purse has fifty cents in it and my locket. Sell it if you're hard up for cash."  
At this point, Margarethe was huddled on the floor crying. Why was this happening? She couldn't bring herself to even think about leaving her sisters. What would she do? Where could she go? She knew if she walked out of that front door she ran the serious risk of never seeing her sisters again.  
Claudia knew that time was running out. She and Brigitte would have to go and start working soon. Willy would probably be at the bar most of the night. Even so, this was Margarethe's only opportunity to go. She had to be strong now more then ever. She grabbed a skirt and a blouse from Margarethe's satchel, "You should change back into normal clothes quickly." Her eyes seemed to peer into Margarethe's soul. Margarethe knew that she had to leave. Her sister's couldn't bare to watch her go through the torment that they were going through.  
Margarethe hesitantly reached for the clothing. As her fingers grasped onto the fabric she could feel her heart breaking. She looked up into her sister's eyes and slowly nodded her head, indicating that she would do as she was told.  
At that moment, Margarethe had an epiphany. For the twelve short years she had lived, she had always admired and respected her sisters, in spite of what society labeled them as. They had sacrificed everything for her. Perhaps the best way to honor them right now was indeed to leave. If she left then maybe she could make something of herself. Then perhaps all of their sacrifice would not be in vain.  
Claudia quickly left the room and joined their other sister in the kitchen. As Margarethe changed she could hear Claudia trying to comfort Brigitte. Margarethe could feel her fingers quake as she buttoned up her blouse. How on earth was she to survive without her sisters? How on earth would they survive without her? She bit down on her lip hard. Once she had finished dressing, she took hold of the satchel full of her belongings and opened her bedroom door. Brigitte bolted from the chair she'd been sitting on ran over to Margarethe, throwing her arms around her. She collapsed once again into a fit of sobs.  
Margarethe looked up at Claudia who was stone faced. She looked almost numb to what was going on at this point. She knew that she had to be strong. Claudia was always the glue that kept everyone together. She couldn't cry at this point. She had to make sure that Margarethe got out of the apartment. Margarethe wrapped her arms around her sister, "It'll be okay Brigitte. You'll see. I'll come back and visit ya real soon." Margarethe looked back up at Claudia who was shaking her head, "Margarethe, you can't come back and visit.", she took a deep breath before finishing, "It's too dangerous. If Willy would see you......", she took a breath and closed her eyes, "If he caught you, I don't even wanna think about what would happen." Margarethe could feel her lip start to quiver again. She could never return. Brigitte was wailing. Claudia walked over to the pair and slowly pulled Brigitte away, "It's time.", she whispered, "We have to let her go. We don't want her to live like this, remember?", she reassured her sister, "Marga is gonna have a better life." Brigitte nodded her head and tried to restrain her tears.  
The next few minutes were a blur. Claudia led Margarethe to the door and opened it. Brigitte simply stood in the kitchen, watching. She was unable to move. Margarethe could feel Claudia gently nudge her out the door. Margarethe looked up at her, wide eyed and unable to form words. Claudia whispered, "Ich liebe dich." (I love you.) Before Margarethe could even think of responding, the door had shut tightly behind her sister.  
For a few moments, Marga stood in the abandoned hallway paralyzed with shock and disbelief. She looked down the hall. Everything was dark. Never in her entire life had Margarethe ever felt so utterly alone. She knew that she had to leave, but where would she go in the middle of the night?  
Her right foot moved in front of her. Then her left. Then her right again. She was beginning to walk away from the only two people in the world that had ever cared for her. The world she knew was to be left behind, never to be looked back upon again.  
A sudden noise from down the hall snapped her back into attention. Her feet began to move faster and faster through her apartment building until she found herself outside. Still, she picked up the pace. She was running through the streets. Her breathing was labored and her face tear soaked. Margarethe didn't know where she was going. She wasn't even sure what street she was on any longer. All she could do was run full force into her uncertain future.  
She continued to race down the dark streets of Harlem, hoping that she wouldn't run into her brother. What was the name of that bar he liked again? It really didn't matter at this point. She'd probably passed it by now anyway. Margarethe felt her body begining to tire. She wasn't sure how much longer she could run. 


End file.
